


Let us practice our moves, you know, as a band ;)

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Dancing, Blow Jobs, Don't open a condom with your mouth, M/M, Missionary Position, Pet Names, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe





	Let us practice our moves, you know, as a band ;)

Swiss was almost ready to start his practice but he had yet to put on his outfit, that is when Aether decides to join him. 

"Hey Swiss" Aether says as he walks in through the door, greeted by Swiss unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his tanned torso and stomach. Aether almost growls as he closes the door behind him and Swiss comes over to greet him properly.

 "Hi beefy boy" Swiss says walking towards him, his hips swaying as he goes. "Don't call me that" Aether says chuckling before putting his hands on Swiss' hips after he had come up to him. "What else am I supposed to call you?" Swiss asks, tilting his head to the side a bit as Aether pulls Swiss' hips to his own so their crotches touch.

"Ah, you came here for sex" Swiss says grabbing Aether's tie and pulling him backwards. "I am unable to lie to you, yes I did come here for sex" Aether says, allowing Swiss to pull him by his tie, excited for what is to come. "Well, beefcake. I was just about to start my belly dancing practice so I will have to finish that first. After that-" Swiss says stopping and turning Aether around. "I'm all yours" Swiss finishes as he pushes Aether onto the couch behind him. 

Aether is startled as he plops down but chuckles at Swiss' flirting skills. "So you are going to make me watch?" Aether asks as Swiss removes his shirt. Swiss simply just nods, smirking before walking over to his dresser to finish removing his ghoul outfit. Aether watches as Swiss removes his shoes, pants, socks and underwear. His perfect butt poking into the air as he removes them, making Aether's eyes widen. Aether decides it would be a great time to check his phone, just to delay his boner, he didn't want to be achingly hard while his boyfriend practiced. 

Aether gets distracted by Candy Crush and when he thought he was winning the level, he lost. As soon as he did though he notices a Metallica song start playing and he looks up, Candy Crush could just go fuck itself. He had won in a better way. 

In front of him is Swiss Army Ghoul, shirtless, wearing a deep purple lace skirt, dancing. 

Aether thought his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. 

Swiss was dancing while watching himself in the mirror, raising his arms up in the air while he raises and drops his hips repeatedly as if he were shaking his hips. Swiss starts out slowly but before Aether knows it Swiss has picked up the pace and his hips were going faster. Then he does a twirl and starts doing very elegant arm movements. 

Aether watches Swiss for a few minutes, not moving a muscle. Thinking he would distract him just by breathing. Aether keeps watching him, keeping his hands on his thighs and the inside of his palms are starting to sweat.

Swiss turns around swiftly and Aether didn't remember seeing him turning but he doesn't have any time to think about that because Swiss starts dancing his way over to him while watching him seductively. Aether leans back as far as he could on the couch, digging his nails into his own thighs as Swiss dances his way over to him.

"I don't think I've ever watched you dance like that baby" Aether says stunned as Swiss gives him a toothy smile. "You like what you see _taurus_ " Swiss says as he turns, raises his arms above his head and does the hip raises and drops while occasionally swaying his hips and shimmying. 

"You've got to be kidding me" Aether mutters as his pants suddenly get too tight. 

"Can we please do something else now, you're torturing me" Aether whines from the couch as Swiss shimmies some more. "But I like torturing you baby" Swiss says turning around again, so smoothly Aether could barely see it, his skirt twirling around his legs. "You could do it in another way" Aether says whining and as Swiss dances towards Aether again the door opens. 

Cardinal Copia enters as soon as Swiss starts straddling Aether's hips on the couch, looming over him with the back of his hand barley caressing Aether's cheek. "Hey guys whoa.. I should've knocked" Copia says in shock as he takes in the scene. 

"Oh no, no, no! Please come in" Swiss says as soon as Cardi was about to leave, dismounting Aether in an instant.

Cardi enters the room again and closes the door behind him. "What do you wish of us?" Swiss asks as he makes his way over to The Cardinal before leading him over to Aether on the couch. 

"Well I thought we could practice our moves, you know as a band" Copia says looking up at Swiss as he sits down. "You did catch me and beefy boy at a very bad time, I was practicing my dancing" Swiss says shimming before giving The Cardinal a toothy smile. "I told you to stop calling me that" Aether says standing up from the couch. 

"You weren't dancing when I came in" Copia says as he watches Aether start to poke Swiss in the stomach and Swiss trying to swat Aether's hands away. "We were also busy with this. Aaahh" Swiss chokes out as two big arms wrap around him from behind and squeeze him. 

"Can you postpone your fuck session so we can start practicing or do you guys think that you guys can be quick?" Copia says sitting down on the couch, crossing his legs before he sees Aether rest his head on Swiss' shoulder and smile at him. The Cardinal notices Aether whisper something to him and Swiss just smiles and chuckles. 

"You think that would be a good idea?" Swiss asks Aether and he just lets out a single "yup" and kisses Swiss' neck. "Say, Cardi. What do you think of joining us?" Swiss asks as Aether lets go off him and he goes to straddle The Cardinal on the couch. Copia lets out a startled "Ah" and struggles to keep his hands to himself, extremely hard when there is a ghoul in front of you with such a perfect body. 

"Come on, what do you say? We can be quick but we can also be slow" Swiss says bringing his hand up to Cardi's cheek to cup it. Cardi looks up at his ghoul, puzzled but before he knows it there is a tent forming at the front of his pants and Swiss can feel it. "You were the one who told us to be quick" Swiss says grinding down on The Cardinal making him groan. 

"Alright fine, do as you wish, but be quick" Copia says looking away and Swiss looks up at Aether giving him is signature toothy smile. "And we will" Aether says as Swiss dismounts The Cardinal. 

Cardi looks up at them hitching a breath, he was letting two of his ghouls take him at the same time.

The bigger ghoul starts undressing, extremely happy that it his suffering is about to end. Swiss however swats Aether's hands away and starts undressing Aether himself while Aether slides his hand under Swiss' skirt to palm his erection making him hiss. Copia looks at them, unsure of what to do so he just watches the two ghouls.

"Is the poor Cardinal bored?" Swiss asks Copia as he removes Aether's shirt before starting to unbutton his pants. Copia scoffs, unsure of what he should answer. "Then do something" Swiss says winking at him as he takes out Aether's thick cock.

"Like sucking my dick for example" Aether says before Swiss can even suggest it. "Okay" Copia says before scooting to the edge of the couch and grab the back of Aether's calfs. The Cardinal lets Swiss guide Aether's cock into his mouth without an objection. 

Aether throws his head back as he moans, sliding his hand on the back of The Cardinal's head to keep him there and Copia lets him. Swiss loves the sight of this and grabs Aether's hand to guide it to his own cock making him groan as he plays with Aether's nipples. 

"You like that baby? You like to see our leader pleasure me like this?" Aether says looking at Swiss as he squeezes his cock and balls making him groan even more. "Yess, I love it" Swiss says before starting to leave heated kisses on Aether's neck. 

Aether groans as The Cardinal starts bobbing his head backwards and forwards and Swiss groans as Aether starts to gently tug on his cock. "Fuck, can we move it to the bed?" Swiss asks grabbing Aether's suspenders and pulling at them. "Come on Copia we're moving to the bed" Aether says, sliding out of the Cardinal's mouth before grabbing Swiss and bringing him to the bed.

Aether lets him and Swiss fall onto the bed together, with Aether on top as he makes out with Swiss. Copia gets up from the couch, jerking himself off as he makes his way over to the bed. He watches intently as they make out, Aether with his hand under Swiss' skirt, jerking him off. Swiss moans into the kiss and grinds into Aether's hand. 

Copia coughs softly, snapping the other too out of their trance. "Don't leave me hanging?" Copia says hesitantly as he shrugs and he thought Swiss was going to burst out laughing but only receives a light chuckle and a smirk. 

"Please Copia, undress and get on the bed with us" Swiss says sliding from under Aether who rolls onto his back on the bed and starts jerking off by himself. "Or better yet, let me help" Swiss says grabbing at Copia's jacket.

"Okay" Was all Copia could say before Swiss' soft and warm lips press to his. Copia kisses Swiss back the best he can as Swiss starts undressing him, opening his jacket quickly before unbuttoning his shirt underneath. Aether just scoots back on the bed, head resting on the pillows, enjoying the view as he jerks off. 

When Swiss has opened up his shirt he breaks the kiss to get down on his knees to open The Cardinal's pants before taking out his cock and taking it into his mouth. Copia groans and his hips jerk as he tries to remove his jacket and shirt all the way. 

After a few bobs just to get him going Swiss grabs the waistband of Copia's pants and pulls them down. After that Swiss removes Copia's cock from his mouth as he helps him remove his pants. "Nice shoes you've got there Cardi" SWISS says smiling as moves down on the floor before he looks up at him. 

"Thanks" Copia mutters as Swiss starts unbuckling his shoes before eventually removing them all the way. "No socks? I like your thinking" Swiss says as he sets The Cardinal's shoes aside. Copia lets out another slightly confused "Thanks" at these compliments he's getting. 

"Get on the bed Cardinal" Swiss says smirking after standing up from the floor, grabbing Copia's hand. Swiss pulls The Cardinal to the bed before pushing him onto it so he lands next to Aether. Copia chuckles as he lands on the bed and tries to scoot back a little but Swiss grabs his legs. 

"Na-ah, you're staying right there" Swiss says, stopping The Cardinal. "Okay" Copia says confused and Aether sits up.

"Have you decided on a position?" Swiss asks as Aether stands up from the bed. "Yes" Aether says as he goes over to the nightstand to grab a condom and lube from the drawer. 

"Copia, get in the center" Aether says, coming back to the bed and Copia is quick to move himself. "Are you ready baby?" Aether says walking up to Swiss and sliding his hand around his waist to pull him in for a kiss. Copia palms himself as he watches the ghouls make out and notices Swiss ease out of his skirt, letting his own erection show. They break the kiss so Swiss can remove his skirt all the way. 

"Are you ready for the time of your life Cardinal?" Aether asks, grabbing Swiss by the waist and pulling him in for a hug. "Or at least 20 minutes of your life" Swiss says smiling at Copia as he hugs Aether's side. 

"I guess so" Copia says chuckling from the bed. "Alright, this is how it's going to be" Aether starts as if he were some sort of a conductor. "Copia you stay right there where you are and baby" Aether says looking to his side at smiling Swiss. "You baby get on top" Aether says smiling back at him. 

"If you are up for that of course" Aether says turning to The Cardinal. "Of course! I'm just here for whatever, I've probably done worse things then you" Copia says smirking as he puts his hands behind his head. "It's settled then" Swiss says crawling onto the bed and over to The Cardinal. 

Copia watches as Swiss gets into a 69 position with him, Swiss' perfectly beautiful butt only inches away from his face. "Aether I think you should start to work him open" Swiss says as he leans down to The Cardinal's cock before taking him into his mouth. "I think that's a good idea" Aether says opening up the lube and squirting a few drops onto the tips of his fingers but he doesn't start spreading it yet. Instead he just waits a bit until it's warm. 

When it's warm Copia is already a moaning mess below Swiss and Aether taps Swiss on the shoulder to tell him to pause. "Baby, you've done enough for now. I think you should let him please you for a change" Aether says half lidded as he starts rubbing lube on Copia's ass. 

"I think you are right" Swiss says, his mouth extremely wet with saliva and precum and his eyes glossy. Swiss doesn't even have to ask anything of The Cardinal laying below him because The Cardinal just pulls Swiss hips closer to his mouth and starts to lick him. 

"Hhhh, I think the little Cardinal doesn't need directions" Swiss says blushing and closes his eyes as Copia starts eating him out. "Good boy Copia" Aether says as he circles the ring of muscle before pushing one of his fingers inside him. Copia groans as he licks away, pulling Swiss' hips down to stick his tongue further into him. 

Swiss reaches down to his own cock and starts jerking off, making eye contact with the big ghoul in front of him who winks at him as he himself starts jerking off while fingering Copia. "Ahhh" Swiss moans and closes his eyes. "This was a great idea" Swiss says opening them again and looking up at Aether, making his knees buckle at the sight before him. 

"Stop being so sexy" Aether says as he adds a finger making Copia moan into Swiss' perfect little ass. "You stop being sexy, you're like a big bull that's just ready to destroy someone" Swiss says smirking before moaning softly as he traces his finger along his head, wet with precum. "Stop teasing me like that, you're so fucking perfect babe" Aether says as adds a finger into Copia and focuses on stretching him as quickly as he possibly can without hurting him. 

Swiss' response is to close his eyes again and lean back a bit before letting out one of the hottest, high pitched moans Aether has ever heard from him and he's forced to let go of his cock to stop him from cumming. "You're going to be the death of me" Aether says chuckling as he grabs Swiss' chin before planting a kiss on his lips.  Swiss smiles into the kiss but kisses him back before slowly trying to take control of the kiss but that's when Aether pulls away.

"Hey Copia, do you think you are ready for my cock?" Aether asks and Swiss leans forward, raising his butt, away from Copia's face. "I think I am" Copia says with a chuckle and since Aether's dick is right besides Swiss' face he takes him into his mouth. 

"For fucks sakes Swiss" Aether says groaning as Swiss sucks his cock. "If Copia weren't here I'd be forced to cum into this pretty little mouth of yours" Aether says grabbing Swiss' hair and pulling him off. Swiss chuckles as he raises himself up again, silencing Copia once again. 

Aether think it's time to grab the condom now so he removes his fingers from Copia's hole. "Hey babe, you don't have lube on your fingers, can you help me open it?" Aether says grabbing the condom and handing it to Swiss. Swiss happily takes it between his teeth and tears it off, he is of course careful not to rip it. 

"Here" Swiss says handing him the condom and Aether puts it on. "Are you ready Cardinal" Aether asks and Copia only replies with a muffled sound from underneath Swiss. "Alright, here I go" Aether says as he slowly presses against Copia's hole. Swiss leans forward again to let Copia breathe and uses the new found opportunity to suck on The Cardinal's cock. 

Copia moans and reaches his hand up to grab Swiss' dick and starts jerking him off while licking his balls. Swiss moans and scoots back a bit so Copia can take his dick into his mouth. 

Copia groans around him as Aether pushes all the way home. After only a few moments they are just a bundle of three men, a hot and sweaty mess, moaning like they've never had sex before. Aether fucking Copia's ass, Swiss fucking Copia's mouth and Copia fucking Swiss' mouth. They were like a puzzle that was made to go together. Soon they are all painfully close and Aether slows down. 

"Copia" Aether says breathing heavily and Swiss removes his cock form Copia's mouth. "I want you to cum for us Copia" Aether says huskily and Swiss keeps sucking on him. Almost as soon as Aether had said that, Copia cums, groaning loudly as he orgasms, his seed filling Swiss' mouth. Swiss swallows like a proper slut as Copia breathes heavily as he comes down from his high.

"Fuck that was- phew" Copia says laughing and Swiss gets of off him and Aether pulls out, removing his condom. "Get on the floor Copia" Aether says as he puts the condom away and starts jerking himself off. Copia does as he is told, getting off the bad and having a seat with his back against the foot of the bed. 

Swiss laughs breathily as he too starts jerking himself off, Aether grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer as they stand before The Cardinal. Swiss and Aether jerk themselves off and they look like two bros that decided jerking off together while standing up was a good idea.

"We are going to cum on your face Copia so get ready" Aether says chuckling and Swiss joins him. "Alright" Copia says arching his back, closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out, surprisingly okay with this. Aether leans to his side, towards Swiss to whisper into his ear. 

"Are we gonna come on leader of Ghost or what?" Aether whispers breathily into Swiss' ear making him giggle. "We certainly are, _stud_ " Swiss says giggling, making Aether groan, just the name calling driving Aether over the edge. He groans as he cums, his cum splattering across Copia's face making him flinch slightly before laughing breathily. Swiss comes soon after, the sight of his lover cumming, driving him over the edge. Copia flinches again as Swiss' warm cum lands on his face and he licks around his lips to have a taste.

"Now, how about that practice huh?" Copia says wiping his face and smiling up at them. "How about a quick shower first?" Swiss asks as both him and Aether offer Copia their hands. "Sounds like a plan" Copia says as they help him up from the floor.


End file.
